Victorious 3
by The Writer From The Mist
Summary: Sequel to Victorious 2. After more than half a decade in England and a nasty incident, Beck returns to LA only to find his oath lingering into demise a a cold Tori acting strangely around him. Full of love, friendship and some language some may find offending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to Victorious 2, tyo all those fans from the original Victorious 2 who are reading this, thank you so much for the loyalty of the fanfic. I really thank you! A little surprise at the bottom!**

* * *

CHAPTER I

An Extremely Restricted Life

Six years.

Six god-damn years.

He looked around. Where was he? The only thing he could feel, or was it even real? He couldn't feel any part from his body. No eyes, no ears, no mouth... however, the words seemed not to have come from any place in particular (if he even was in a place), but from his own mind. He tried to get up, but his other limbs seemed to have disappeared into thin air; he fell pathetically in front. The searing pain stabbed him like...like...

Pain!

That was the key. With the crash on the floor, the feeling of being hurt generated eyes and a nose. He felt his eyelids open, only to receive a dark room as a scenery- not much difference from being blind- his nose perceived a reeking smell he couldn't identify. With miraculous effort he managed to make himself fall to the left: right into a wall

His cry echoed around what seemed to be a rectangular well in some pitch-black land. He felt a muscular arm form. Cramps began seizing it as he moved his new-formed hands and, flexing his fingers, to try and stop the ache , he concentrated in using his arm to impulse himself to the right and form his other arm. Soon, he was massaging his muscular, toned body.

He soon realised he was naked, but wasn't completely unnerved for some mediocre reason. Suddenly, just as he made to get up, heavy chains sprang out of nowhere and forced Beck down. He yelled (both in surprise and agony). The chains felt like fire itself had been reincarnated in the metal object and were burning him. His malady was unbearable, he wanted to black-out, to die...

Abruptly, the oppression on his hurting limbs swiftly paused. With a superhuman effort, he sat up looking around. The chains, which had previously glowed golden-red, had dispersed and sunk into the solid ground, leaving no trace that they had almost killed him.

_Good question_, he thought to himself. _Who am I?_

He thought back, but everything was blank. Absent-mindedly, he began rubbing his body again, as the soreness started to creep on him like poison. He was about to let a grunt of pain escape his lips, but before he could even move his lips, an image formed in front of him. It was a beautiful woman. Her sleek, elegant mane of hair let loose around her shoulders. Her brown orbs seemed to shine in the darkness. Her courteous smile was charged with sadness, so much that even he could feel it.

Strangely, he felt as though he needed that woman. He had no idea why or who this beautiful female was.

He flinched quickly, withdrawing his finger. The chains had left terrible scars on him and the pain was returning with great force.

"Don't feel pain," the woman suddenly spoke. Her voice sounded angelic. "It hurts me, to see you like this..."

Soundlessly, he put a hand out to try and touch the image. His fingers touched thin air just as a sudden wind blew. The image became distorted, and a terrifying cry of pain was shrieked right into his mind:

"_YOU'VE FAILED ME, BECK_!"

* * *

Six years...Six god-damn years.

He was Beck, Beck Oliver. He knew who he was, and why the maiden which had appeared in front of him seemed to be so significant to him. She was more than a simple girl, more than a friend, even. She was something so precious as a new-born to a expectant mother...

His eyes opened as wide as plates. He felt a pool of cold sweat surround him on the bed. He looked outside the window, to find a moon staring back at him. He figured it must have been about three in the morning. Good thing nobody had heard him gasp so loudly as he awoke, but he couldn't help himself; the nightmare was the same one each night he surrendered to slumber.

The pain was unbearable and he had to spend everyday trying to suppress it whilst continuing with his stuff. But no matter what he did, everything was just a hurricane of gloominess and of a sense of doom. Alright, he had become a bit famous and it was gratifying to know his talents were appreciated by people, however he didn't really care about being somebody.

There was only one thing on his mind right now: Tori Vega.

Six years ago, he had had to leave everything he loved. His usual lifestyle, his friends, his home, his parents and most importantly of all, he had to leave…her. It was a stabbing pain when he thought of her; of her beautiful face, her personality, her kisses…it all just increased his sense of self-hate. The promise, his oath to her. Where was it? Gone away like a withered piece of fruit that has gone mouldy.

He still loved her. Obviously, there was no question about it. Notwithstanding, his only prayers were towards her well being and that she would be still waiting for him. Beck prayed that the days would pass quickly until he could go back...

"Get up, boy!" came his aunt's voice. "You're two minutes late!"

"It's barely a moment…" groaned Beck as he fell back on the hard mattress, having sat up immediately awakening due to his aunt's little scream.

"Get up you useless sack of muck, you have to mow the lawn!" screamed his aunt hysterically. "You still haven't finished with your debt! Stop being the lazy thing you are and get down here!"

"Coming…" muttered Beck.

"And full dressed!" he heard his aunt shriek halfway down the stairs. "I don't want girls looking over my nice little fence just to see you half-naked!"

Beck grudgingly took a random shirt from his open drawer and put it on. The sleeveless one he wore once back in LA. He remembered the day he helped Robbie with his car before it got stolen. He smiled, wondering what Robbie would be doing now; he had become a movie director and had just released the date for his first movie: "_A Queen After Dark_"...

"Get up right now!"shrieked his aunt again. God, he wondered how she could keep her voice with all the shouting she did.

After an hour of work, the garden went back to an immaculate state. Beck wiped sweat from his forehead. He looked at the sky. The sun was a beautiful golden colour. If only he had time to enjoy it fully. With a heaving sigh, he put the lawnmower into the shed and entered the sparkling-white kitchen.

"You've been too long out there," said Aunt Mabel, and Beck was secretly glad she wasn't shouting. "Help me with the eggs and bacon, I have to wake them up."

"Yes, Aunt Mabel,"

She left the kitchen and Beck heard her walk up the stairs, panting. Aunt Mabel was a rather large lady with a fat face that made her seem neck-less added with short auburn hair beginning to fade into grey. Before coming to England, Beck had only corresponded with her via Christmas cards and birthday gifts.

Beck sighed as he looked at the calendar. Exactly six years since he had arrived in London, as well as four since his parents died. Three years ago, Beck had finished his studies and had been ready to take off with an agent to LA.

However, his family had other plans.

Aunt Mabel and her sons (Patrick and William) weren't what you called the best of relatives. They complained loudly that Beck had done nothing but cause trouble to them all these years and that he had to repay them for everything. Beck had retorted he wasn't a child any more, but his aunt-cruel as she was- reminded him his parents would have agreed. Beck was not sure, but he grudgingly agreed when his cousins told him they had hidden his contract and would not give it back unless their mother gave them, a say so. The most thing Beck had been able to do was (via his agent) post music videos of his own invention- he had never really considered he could be a singer, but people seemed to enjoy his tune. He had gained fame in the UK, but wasn't still that much in USA, to which he longed to go back more tha anything in the world.

For the last couple of years, the olive-skinned handsome male had been forced to do all chores and act in a manner that Beck thought he could classify as "servant". His fame wasn't of much use since he was barely able to go out of the house without his cousins or his aunt following him. Everyday he would think of everything he had left behind and the losses of not having been able to return to LA.

Worst of all, his aunt had forbidden him the use of phone, or even internet (and even during his college years, if he had to use the internet his cousins would have to watch over his shoulder to make sure he didn't contact a single person. All in all, a most restricted life. Beck had changed a lot in five years and he wondered longingly about his friends- only being able to hear about them since they seemed all to have become famous.

Robbie was a movie director (he had recently heard he was engaged to Cat who had become a singer/actress). He had no news of Jade, but Beck was sure she was all right, with that character she had…Andre, meanwhile was a song composer of renown who was currently working for Shakira. And To-

Beck's mind froze. It was painful enough knowing his promise was faltering, but thinking about her, her body, her lips, thinking about Tori Vega was just torture. Pure torture. He had overheard a student saying Tori V's new disc was coming out soon. She had successfully become a famous pop star. He was happy for her, but she was currently on tour so even if he was able to escape London, it would be hard to track her down.

"Hey!"

Beck jumped as his cousin's cry brought him back to reality. He had been daydreaming so profoundly he had actually burned the eggs. His cousin's cry had alerted his aunt who had rushed back to the kitchen glaring at him. But Beck barely heard her words. He was thinking again. When would he be free to have his life back to him? When would he able to hug his girlfriend? And most of all, would she forgive him? Would she? Tori...

* * *

"We're going out," said his aunt shortly as she picked up the keys. "I've hid everything so don't even dare to find them. I'm locking the door, so I'd better find you with supper ready."

"Yes, Aunt Mabel."

"Oh, and 'cuz," added Patrick.

"We changed the hiding places," said William

"So don't let me catch you looking around like last time or there will be trouble," said his aunt deadly. "You're doing nothing until you pay off your debt."

Beck opened his mouth , but he closed it rapidly, knowing his aunt, by experience, could get pretty nasty. He just stood there looking at his feet; his blood boiling with anger and frustration. His aunt looked at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before ushering her children out and slamming the door. Click, she had locked the door.

Beck sighed. "Why did this happen to me?"

* * *

"Wow, what a beautiful video!"

Tori blushed as she smiled to Ellen Degenres. "Thanks,"

"This song was first performed with singer and your best friend Cat Valentine, otherwise, the "Red Kitten"?"

"Yeah, in high school," said Tori smiling at her. "It was pretty fun."

"Now, on the topic of friends, I believe you told me last time that Ms Valentine was your bestest best friend?"

"Yes,"

"You lier!" said Ellen narrowing her eyes and smiling mischeviously.

"No, it's true Cat, is more than that even, she's almost a sister to me!" protested Tori.

"Really, then..." Ellen gestured behind her where a picture of Tori appeared hugging Selena Gomez who was smiling at the camera with her hand out where you could read "_BFF T&S_". "Explain that, Tori,"

"That's nothing," said Tori relaxing slightly. "She was my idol, and when I met her one day in one of my concerts we became friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see, when B-" Tori stopped talking abruptly.

"Who?" Said Ellen. Tori shook her head saying nothing. "What is it?"

"Nothing,"

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Could "B" be Beck Oliver, who, as sources confirm, was your boyfriend at school? He's become a recent star in the United Kingdom."

Tori waived an airy hand, although on the inside she was trembling with fear. "Of course not. Ellen, actually I think after so many years, all of my boyfriends have definitely forgotten about me. I'm through boys. I don't think I ever want to stay with one ever again."

Ellen raised eyebrows, surprised. Tori sighed/

"Beck Oliver, is past, and so are males for me..."

* * *

**Okay, some of you may know but there is a contest going on for this fanfic.**

**I need a male and a female writer from here. There will be a draw from the names submitted. You can enter as long as you review with a yes and PM me with a small description from you. All those participants must agree that their character may not be shown always in a light side and may become antagonists in the series. Okay that's all for now.**

**Please review everyone, next chapter in next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! So sorry!**

* * *

CHAPTER II

The Tragedy That Led To Freedom

Six years.

Six god-damn years.

He looked around. Where was he? The only thing he could feel, or was it even real? He couldn't feel any part from his body. No eyes, no ears, no mouth... however, the words seemed not to have come from any place in particular (if he even was in a place), but from his own mind. He tried to get up, but his other limbs seemed to have disappeared into thin air; he fell pathetically in front. The searing pain stabbed him like...like...

Pain!

That was the key. With the crash on the floor, the feeling of being hurt generated eyes and a nose. He felt his eyelids open, only to receive a dark room as a scenery- not much difference from being blind- his nose perceived a reeking smell he couldn't identify. With miraculous effort he managed to make himself fall to the left: right into a wall

His cry echoed around what seemed to be a rectangular well in some pitch-black land. He felt a muscular arm form. Cramps began seizing it as he moved his new-formed hands and, flexing his fingers, to try and stop the ache , he concentrated in using his arm to impulse himself to the right and form his other arm. Soon, he was massaging his muscular, toned body.

He soon realised he was naked, but wasn't completely unnerved for some mediocre reason. Suddenly, just as he made to get up, heavy chains sprang out of nowhere and forced Beck down. He yelled (both in surprise and agony). The chains felt like fire itself had been reincarnated in the metal object and were burning him. His malady was unbearable, he wanted to black-out, to die...

Abruptly, the oppression on his hurting limbs swiftly paused. With a superhuman effort, he sat up looking around. The chains, which had previously glowed golden-red, had dispersed and sunk into the solid ground, leaving no trace that they had almost killed him.

_Good question_, he thought to himself. _Who am I?_

He thought back, but everything was blank. Absent-mindedly, he began rubbing his body again, as the soreness started to creep on him like poison. He was about to let a grunt of pain escape his lips, but before he could even move his lips, an image formed in front of him. It was a beautiful woman. Her sleek, elegant mane of hair let loose around her shoulders. Her brown orbs seemed to shine in the darkness. Her courteous smile was charged with sadness, so much that even he could feel it.

Strangely, he felt as though he needed that woman. He had no idea why or who this beautiful female was.

He flinched quickly, withdrawing his finger. The chains had left terrible scars on him and the pain was returning with great force.

"Don't feel pain," the woman suddenly spoke. Her voice sounded angelic. "It hurts me, to see you like this..."

Soundlessly, he put a hand out to try and touch the image. His fingers touched thin air just as a sudden wind blew. The image became distorted, and a terrifying cry of pain was shrieked right into his mind:

"_YOU'VE FAILED ME, BECK_!"

* * *

With a start, Beck opened his eyes, surrounded by cold sweat.

Once again, the dream (no, actually a nightmare now he thought about it) haunted him as he surrendered to slumber. It was barely three in the morning, yet he did not feel the least bit tired. On the contrary, he felt full of energy- which was exceptionally odd given Aunt Mabel had made him re-paint the fence three times, fix the pipes under the sink which seemed to have been clogged by somebody's hair (he suspected a prank from one of his cousins) and had been forced to make dinner without opening windows or door which meant it was reeking of the immense heat. Beck had almost prayed for it to end, and before he knew it, he had escaped the kitchen after washing the dishes and fallen asleep right as he fell on his bed.

When was all this going to end? When was his wretched aunt going to finally release him from this, so he could finally go on with his career and find…her? That he didn't know, but he still prayed for it to come very soon.

Instead of going back to sleep, which he felt apprehensive to do so, he took a torch from his drawer and a book embroided in leather. He hid under the covers and opened the torch. The ray of light shined brightly so he had to squint for a while before he could open the book. Fondly, he remembered Andre who had given him this as to recall the happy times they spent in LA during all their adventures.

He stopped at a significant photograph.

Tori. It was the picture Andre had taken of them both kissing at the airport. His eyes burned as he thought what Tori would be going through now. He missed her…he needed her beside him…not only as a girlfriend but much more than any love-bond.

"Please God, help me…" Beck whispered before his eyelids drooped and his snores sounded again in the room.

* * *

"We're leaving, Beck!" screamed Aunt Mabel making Beck jump in the air a few feet.

"W-w-what?" Beck had been daydreaming on the sofa in front of a blank TV screen.

"I said," said his aunt glaring at him. "We're going out, and I want the place as spotless as the gates to Heaven!"

"How can you say that if you've not seen Heaven yourself?" muttered Beck.

"What?!"

"Nothing," said Beck quickly.

Aunt Mabel glared at him suspiciously with deadly eyes before deciding she was going to be late to wherever she were going to, leaving Beck in the living room staring at his feet. "I said _spotless_!" she shrieked before slamming the door. Beck distinctively heard his cousins sniggering as they walked away.

"Anyway, I don't think you'd ever see anything about Heaven…" whispered Beck angrily as he went to find the broom.

He had just finished making the living room sparkle when the phone rang. Sighing, he expected it to be either his aunt's best friend/neighbour (as well as possibly the most nosy woman in the whole wide world, who would ask Beck about what his aunt did in the evenings) or some friend from Patrick or William who would leave Beck with some ludicrous message for them. Surely…

"Beck Oliver speaking?"

Beck listened, but all he could hear was a low rasping intake of breath, which seemed to be struggling to get air. The sounds he heard in the background reminded him a bit about a horror movie he had seen once with Jade where zombies talked in a creepy way. But that wasn't the end of it; low moans were starting to be heard from the other side and the olive-skinned youth started to feel troubled. "If this is some dumb prank, it isn't the least bit funny!" he spat vindictively at the phone.

"…help…"

Beck froze. What he had heard was less than a whisper, yet he could perceive in it pain. Extreme pain. It was the same one he had heard for so many years during happier times. He suddenly realised this wasn't some joke. "Who is this?"

"…help…" the person moaned again. "Help…please…Beck…"

Beck began thinking at top-speed who could it be. Impossible that it was any of his former friends, as none knew this number. His parents where gone so…

"…help…help…"

Before Beck could anything else or move, the line was cut and the familiar beeping tone echoed in his head for a few seconds. Then, he realised that person he had been talking to was in danger he hurled the broom away and took a significant decision: he was getting out of the god-forsaken house.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the white wood-made door. He was going to charge at it and make it collapse. He had to get down to that person, he didn't know who he or she was or where. All he was sure about that that person would surely die or have something horrendous occur to them before long. Ready…one…two…

"THREE!" he half-shouted at himself.

He charged at the door. For a moment, a black flash and excruciatingly pain creeping his body rapidly. He opened his watery eyes, and frowned.

His yell of pain was heard all around as he slammed himself against the door. And again. And again, and again, and again. Until, with a forced kick of extreme strength, he felt the door and his body fall into a heap onto the path that led to the home. Yes, he did it…

"What the f-!"

Beck looked up, terrified, expecting the murderous stare of his paternal aunt and the sniggers of his hateable cousins, but instead, a police officer was staring at him with an appalled expression on his pale face. "Beck Oliver?" he asked, still obviously shaken by what he had seen. "And wait a sec," he said once Beck nodded. "What in God's name did you do to that door?

"It might seem crazy, but my aunt locks me in the house. She doesn't allow me to leave the house without her permission and accompaniment of her sons." Explained Beck as he rubbed at the cut he had made himself in the head. "I- I received some phone call which disturbed me, I think she or him is going to die! Officer!" Beck was suddenly hit by the reality he was talking to a policeman. "We have to do something!"

To his surprise, the police officer looked away. "I might know why…" he said gravely. "Follow me, Mr. Oliver. There's somethin' you should see.. Anyway, _she_ requested you to be brough' to her so…" he took a familiar key from his pocket. "A waste of money to do that when I was about to open the door."

Beck stared at the man as he walked down the street.

"Well, lad! C'mon!" he cried.

* * *

St. Adelaide London Hospital wasn't always this full in what Beck remembered every time he had had to come because he had to carry his cousins for treatment after they did some crazy stunt. But this time, it was all different.

Everywhere he went, he saw wide-eyed nurses rush from a corridor to another or stagger into lifts and returning with harassed-looking doctors which sometimes appeared with gloves stained of red blood. Beck felt his blood curl as he remembered the same thing happening to…_her_. The wound in her head…

Suddenly, the officer stopped in front of him and he bumped into him. "In here," said the policeman gravely.

If he had felt his skin go pale and his blood curl, he felt even more horrified at the scene that his eyes met as he entered. The smell of fresh blood mixed with medicines from typical hospitals entered his nostrils as he cried out. Aunt Mabel…

"Aunt Mabel!" he cried out as he ran beside her.

She looked as though she had been thrown from the top of a skyscraper and then peeled off from the floor and carted into the hospital. "What the _fuck _happened!?"

"At two in the afternoon, a bus collided into a truck. This aunt of yours was seated in the front. She and her sons are hurt badly…"

"Where are they?" asked Beck weakly. "Where are Patrick and William?"

The police officer looked at him at the eye for the first time since they entered the hospital. The terrible truth entered Beck like water soaks a sponge. Not them too… "Don't tell me…that…that they…?"

The policeman nodded with a dark frown, probably thinking how could he be so affected by the deaths from people who treated him like shit. "What happened? Who was the imbecile, son of a bitch, who crashed the bus!?" Beck's voice seemed to have returned in full force and Beck found himself going from a quiet whisper into a louder shout.

"Calm down, lad!" said the officer looking alarmed. "The only reason I know abou' you an' brough' you here was 'cause I'm an old friend of your aunt's. I promised she would be able to talk to you."

Beck's expression softened a bit as he looked at the blood-stained body from his aunt. She looked strange in such a weak pose, with cables coming out of her and an oxygen mask covering part of her pudgy face. He could barely hear the low beeping of the screen which showed the heartbeat from her. He approached her silently.

As if she has pretended to be asleep, once he was beside her bed, her blood-shot eyes shot open, looking at him thoughtfully. "Beck..."

Beck flinched slightly. He recognised now the low moan of pain from the phone. It had been her who had called him to save her. To save her...the words seemed to slash at Beck like knives. It was the same sensation he felt every time he thought back at the graveyard. He wanted to say so many things, but found his throat constricted.

"Aunt Mabel," he managed to choke out.

"Beck...take..." Aunt Mabel was having a hard time trying to talk. "Take..."

"Take what?"

"Take...it..." Aunt Mabel grunted with pain as she stretched her arm towards her blood-stained coat. "Take...letter..." she pointed at a bulging pocket in the waist.

With trembling fingers, Beck reached into the pocket and found...a letter. The red envelope only had the familiar scribble from his aunt who had written "_Beck_" untidily on the front..

"What's this? Aunt Mabel, why are you giving me this?" Beck turned back to his aunt, who, he saw alarmingly, was growing paler by the second. The familiar sense of foreboding swiped his entire body like gushing wind. Her breathing was more altered. She was struggling to take in oxygen to her body; she had lost so much blood, she needed help.

As though knowing what he was going to do, she suddenly took his hand in a gentle way Beck never had expected of her. She shook her head sadly watching him with hurt eyes as if though saying goodbye.

Goodbye.

"I...I'm..." the machine was going haywire with beeping. "...proud...of you...goodbye...I...l-lo...lo-love...you..."

And with one tiny sigh of relief, Mabel Oliver left the world peacefully, with her last wish fulfilled. Beck didn't need the ceasing of the beeping from the machine, or the fact her chest was no longer moving. He knew she had left. Left as to enter the world from whom nobody could return, towards the trip into another world, another life.

He felt a mixture of genuine distress and elation. He might have lost the last of the closest blood kin, but there was something else. Something different.

He was free.

* * *

Night time and yet there was nobody to be shouting at him like a madman to make dinner and prepare everything for bed. It was peaceful; but not in the way Beck would have like it to be. It was too...quiet.

The house seemed oddly vacant without them. He had thought how it would feel if they left him alone for a whole day and gone on vacation, yet now it didn't felt like he had thought it would be. It was...sad. Just a sad atmosphere that coated the whole place. No matter how badly they had treated him, no matter all past doings, Beck had at least remembered that however grudgingly, they had given him shelter, food and care when he had been hurt.

The letter! Beck had almost forgotten about it since the tragedy that afternoon. He took it out of his pocket and opened it with his clenched hands shaking. He hadn't realised how pale his hands where since he had started clutching them; his nails digging into his skin like tiny daggers. This was it, he was going to read it.

The letter was a yellowish-white colour, and Beck was surprised not to find his aunt's scribbly, ugly handwriting, but a narrow, neat one. He read it closely beside the lamp. As he read on, his eyes grew wider and wider. The letter was not only surprising, but very explicative...

* * *

**Next chapter, the letter! Cliff-hanger. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks to every fan of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up, surprise ending too.**

* * *

CHAPTER III

A Letter, A Will, and a West-ly Meeting

The letter was a yellowish-white colour, and Beck was surprised not to find his aunt's scribbly, ugly handwriting, but a narrow, neat one. He read it closely beside the lamp. As he read on, his eyes grew wider and wider. The letter was not only surprising, but very explicative...

* * *

_Dear Beckett,_

_This is Officer Robinson (yes, the police friend of mine who carried you to the hospital) writing this for me as from here on, I no longer can put pen to paper because of the accident.__ This letter is the last statement I can ever make to you before I die._

_Firstly, listen closely Beck, because there is a lot I need to tell you via this letter._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've ever treated you like rubbish, like you were nothing but a nuisance. It was not your fault, and I was a downright fool to act like it was. You never deserved the treatment you received from my late sons and me. It was inhumane and cruel how I made you feel and everything you had to do, so you deserve to know the reason._

_You know that your grandparents divorced early after your father and I were born. I went with my mother to England, while my father left for Canada, to his hometown, with your father. We were so closest in kin yet also strangers. He came to live in England for a few years. Then, I met a man, Howard (who was also a descendant from a vicount), who I fell helplessly in love with; I was completely besotted with him! That's when your father uncovered something horrible._

_Howard was actually part of a terrorist group, they were attempting the worst type of crimes: stealing the Stock Exchange, which would affect everyone in the world. I begged your father, who you must know was a policeman before, to let me appeal to my husband from leaving the terrorist group, but while I was labouring over William, your father turned them all in and they all received life sentences in a prison in Ireland of the finest security._

_From that day on, I promised myself I would never ever forgive your father for what he did. But then he died so suddenly. I accepted you in the house, but seeing your handsome face reminded me from whom you came from. I tried to punish your dad by doing it to you, but what use was it?_

_You know the truth and I don't blame you for despising make more than you despised me before. It was an unfair hell of six years I made you have to go through, and from the deepest part of my heart I really wish to give you my apologies. I'm sorry. I wished I only realised sooner I was being silly and foolish trying to ignore the fact my husband was a bad person, and that you are a person wronged for nothing._

_I know I can never make it up to you, but at least I want you to have a better life, so listen to the instructions:_

_All of the keys of the house are hidden behind a picture frame of me in my room. As well as that, in the top drawer in my room you'll see there's a security box (code 9678) that contains your contract as well as my will. _

_Go out there and shine, Beckett. I've always known you were a star and that your talent would one day shine in the world. I've seen your videos online, and I've always hidden the fact I was proud of you and of calling you nephew. And I'm sure people will love it. Go out and be what you should have been years ago. Be happy Beck, please, and remember that…_

* * *

The page finished there and Beck noticed writing on the back. Everything he had read so far had been so awe-inspiring he could hardly breathe.

He wondered what his aunt would have written for him to remember. All those years of cruelty, of rivalling her sons to him, of making him work like a slave, of his lengthy imprisonment, of everything that had happened in more than half a decade and that although he had suffered they both deep down cared for each other? How to even express that in a letter, how could she say…?

* * *

_that I think about you, everyday, as always. That I've always blessed you._

_Farewell; with late love, your aunt,_

_Mabel Oliver_

* * *

Beck put down the paper trying to keep in the overwhelming things he had just read.

So many things that had led to another. Finally the whole true story had come tumbling out as a jumbled jigsaw. He now knew so many things his head seemed to pound too as he tried to figure out what he had to do now. It was clear what he wanted to do, but…

Now that he had the chance to finally do what he had been dreaming of doing for so long, he had to really ponder about the situation. Being so cut off the rest of the world, he had no idea where Tori was, where he had to go, almost starting to feel a bit lost. He knew he could now go to the agency, get assigned to an agent and find out where he had to go.

But first, there was another thing he wanted to see.

He walked up the stairs to the corridor where there was a family portrait of his aunt and cousins. Without difficulty, he moved it to uncover a small hole, big enough for his hand. He stretched his hand in, moving blindly trying to feel something. There! He felt something…metal…he pulled.

There was a quiet tinkling as he took out the keys from the hole and ran towards his aunt's room. He tried with a few keys before the lock clicked and he opened the door.

His first thought was that Aunt Mabel sure loved comfort. There were curtains around her bed that reminded Beck from the ones in kings' beds. There was a giant mirror with a small table stocked full of make-up. Then there was a giant wardrobe with three drawers just beside a white door that Beck curiously pushed and found an immaculate private bathroom that looked bigger than the one he and his cousins used.

He stopped thinking about stupid things, he had come to get something, not ponder bout how Aunt Mabel had enjoyed her life. He looked at the top drawer and saw a it looked more sturdy than the ones below.

9…6…7…8! The security box seemed big and beautiful on the outside, but Beck looked and found he inside to look smaller and dirty with all the dust. He took out his contract (which, thank God, was in a plastic holder so it had not gotten dirty. He put the piece o paper to one side before confronting the other roll of paper left in the box. It looked whiter than his contract and thus, he made out it must have been newly written not so long ago.

He opened it, and began scanning for his name.

Words jumped out to him; "_The Very_ _Last Will and Testament of Mabel Gabriella Oliver_", "_my manor at Essex_", "_my bank account savings_" and lots of other wealthy possessions his aunt had, probably due to her husband and his aristocratic ancestry; yet he did not see his name near any of those words, not a single thing…

Beck was ready to crumple the will into a ball of paper, angry that his aunt had wanted him to see he had been left with nothing but thin air as heritage, but he stopped as he came to the final paragraph, and his angry eyes became wide-eyed orbs full of surprise.

"_If I, Mabel G. Oliver were to die, and were predeceased by my sons- William Howard Spencer and Patrick Phillip Spencer, all the above objects which I were previously owner of are to be passed on to my nephew, Beckett Edward Oliver, as repayment for all mistreatments towards his persona from myself or any of my kin._"

Beck suddenly felt as though someone had hit him on the head with a rather large hammer. "What the f-?" He…was receiving everything in Aunt Mabel's will? The house? The manors she had in Essex and on the edge of the city of London? All her money (without counting all the money he would have to have gotten back anyway since it was his parent's)? Everything? Just for him?

What was he going to do with so much money…?

That's when he realised there was something else in the box: the remote control from TV. Television! That's it! He could try and find Tori via television; if she had become famous, she surely would appear on something. He hadn't seen any type of program since he left LA, but was sure there would be some of those programs that copied Entertainment Tonight or something like that.

* * *

"…_and reports from nearby residents suggest that-_"

"…_the Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries shall announce today-_"

What the hell was wrong with English television? It seemed everything was news reports about tragedies and nothing that didn't involve some death or injury. He hadn't missed much then, since he was never a news watcher. "Isn't there any like…famous people scandal programs here or summat?"

He was about to change the channel when the name Tori was heard. "What?!"

"…_and who doesn't enjoy that cute, angelic voice mixed with the most sensational pop singer of the last few years? After a summer tour through Europe, BFFs Cat Valentine (alias "the Red Kitten") and Tori Vega (also commonly nicknamed T. Vega) have said to be planning being roommate's in LA. Lady T has reportedly said she wants to rest for a while in the city where she attended high school._"

"That's it, she's going back to LA!" Beck said to himself. "And now…I can too!"

* * *

The airport at London seemed exceptionally busy that day (well, he wouldn't be sure since this was the first time since he last came, but he could say there was a bigger crowd waiting).

After a few days planning, Beck had sold the manors, which resulted to cost lots of money, perfect for him since he was ready to buy a house in LA. His agent, Charles was also coming to the US next week, meanwhile, he was to manage on his own for a while. He had been able to buy some heavy clothes to hide himself from paparazzi (the only thing he ever agreed with Aunt Mabel was that if they saw paparazzi, they were to run away at light speed) and was waiting for the call for his flight to LA.

He had reserved a place in first class, which he had been assured was almost empty. At least he would have a little privacy during the long trip until they arrived. Their had been a moment where he had been at the mall and about a million girls had started to stalk him and his aunt until she lost her patience and started to insult them at the top of her lungs.

"_Calling all passengers to flight 404, destination: Los Angeles."_

Heaving his backpack, he boarded onto the plane with surprisingly quick speed. First class were full of comfy white armchairs, which could extend themselves into small beds. The small TVs could be made to move towards you like extendable arms. He looked around making sure nobody was looking, and he took off his hat and sunglasses.

He was thinking about maybe sleeping for a while, before a little girl came rushing down the aisle saying loudly. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Beck frowned and looked to who the child was speaking to. "Sweetie, don't shout. You'll annoy the other people," The woman looked very young to be a mother. She had black hair thrown beautifully on one shoulder and she, too, was wearing sunglasses and a fancy hat Beck guessed could be from somewhere in France. But he waved away those thoughts as a new one entered his mind.

Those black locks of hair…that white, pale skin…that familiar voice he had heard so often long ago…Oh. My. God.

"Jade?!"

* * *

**So after so many years, Beck finally meets Jade. What will happen now that he can finally update on everything he has missed with the gang; but what will he find out? Something good, or... bad? Whatever happens, be sure to read the next chapter please.**

**Please review and I've gotten four PMs for a girl but I still need a boy character! But no pressure if nobody volunteers in the end.**

**Thanks**** to everybody who is reviewing and liking this fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My computer went haywire this month, I couldn't get it to go so, SORRY!**

* * *

CHAPTER IV

Mrs. Lokker 

Those black locks of hair…that white, pale skin…that familiar voice he had heard so often long ago…Oh. My. God...

"Jade?!"

She flinched at hearing him. She turned to look at who had shouted her name so evidently. She slowly reached and took off her sun-glasses. Beck stared into the black eyes that he, he felt almost. Jade looked changed in more than one way. She had more curves around her body. Her skin was almost as white as the people in England, Beck noticed, but she no longer seemed to posses the dark aura that meant she was cold as ice and mean as ever. She seemed to have matured in some interior ways. Her look-a-like daughter looked as if she had been brought up in a nice home.

"Jade," he repeated.

Firstly, she seemed thunderstruck at seeing him, and then, her features rearranged themselves hastily to the look he so remembered seeing when she was about to explode. He tried to say something else, but she was so quick he just gaped as she came beside him. The sound of her hand smacking his face echoed in the compartment.

Beck looked outraged as he staggered as fell into his comfy seat. He massaged his cheek which he suspected had gone red. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"How dare you?" she hissed in a deadly sort of way. "How _dare you_ talk to me?"

"Okay, Jade, you're getting ridiculous!" shouted Beck, as he stood up. He was taller than her, but Jade still glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I broke up with you. I admit it, but it was you who also said that me and Tor-!"

The second slap was evident enough for Beck to rapidly grab Jade's wrist before palm met flesh. Jade struggled as Beck held her arm in mid-air. "How dare you say her name!?" She tried to force, until she gave up and let go of the impressive fight she was putting up. Changing her glare to a sweet smile Beck had never seen her have; she looked back to her wide-eyed daughter and whispered in her ear. She looked at her mother confusedly and left.

"_Now_ can you tell me-?"

"Shut up," said Jade spitefully sitting down on her seat and crossing her arms. "Don't you dare talk to me,"

Beck was about to retort angrily at her when she said in a matter-of-fact tone: "_So_, how's the bitch of yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent now," said Jade facing him whilst laying her head on her hands. "There's no point trying to hide it now, Beckett Oliver. I know the beginning and the end of this one. We all know why you really went to England. University? You seem to be the very best of actors, Oliver..."

Beck sat there transfixed looking at ex-girlfriend, he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, but...the idea was absurd. It was simply ridiculous that she might think...

"You just went to England to get yourself a new girl! You never really loved Tori all the way along didn't you!?" Jade didn't seem to care the tone of her voice or how loudly she was saying these things. "I gave you free rein! I thought you and her were really _meant_ for each other! Oh, but I was completely and utterly wrong! No doubt about-!"

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!"

That did the trick. Jade had never heard Beck swear so loudly and he had rendered her speechless for a few moments. "Don't you think I would have the very best of reasons to leave Los Angeles? Haven't you thought that maybe I haven't been having the best time of my life? I'll be surprised if you tell me you have been even pondering if I haven't been working every single god-forsaken day, every hour, hoping with all my might that somehow things would go better someday and I-!" Beck gulped. "I would be able to see all of you again. See her."

Jade continued glaring at him.

"Don't take my word for it, if you're not going to believe me." said Beck taking out Aunt Mabel's letter and handing it to Jade who took it at arm's length as if it were some disgusting and dirty rag. "And hear me now, Jade. Didn't you ever think there might be something wrong when you never saw me connect onto any of the websites? Didn't you wonder why was I never on Facebook, TheSlap or summat?"

She didn't seem to be listening to much of what he was saying. Her eye were widening as she read the letter. She soon lay it down on her lap. She looked at Beck with curiosity vivid in her eyes. "What did the will say?"

"She left me her manors in the countryside and all the money she had. She hoped it would help me and allow me to come back to LA., which I'm going to now." said Beck sitting down. "Believe me now?"

"B-but how? I mean, you could have... you could have..."

"I could have what?" spat Beck, anger still bubbling at all the accusations she had shouted at him just before. "Nothing. Don't you think I tried to come home sooner? My agent and I saw each other for the first time yesterday even if I've had him down in my contract since the day I left! I just tried to make the days pass quickly until I could finally see all of you again..."

"Mommy!" Jade's daughter appeared just as Jade opened her mouth.

"Lizzy," said Jade reproaching her daughter. "I told you not to disturb Mommy and her...friend."

Beck raised an eyebrow, amused. Lizzy looked at him curiously as she saw him hide a side-smile. "So I'm your friend again, eh?"

"Count yourself lucky, Beck." was all Jade said as she bit back a smile of her own. "We'll talk later on. Come Lizzy, you should sleep."

"But Mommy, you said-!"

Jade suddenly gave her the same stare Beck remembered her giving the geeks back at HA and again he had to smirk. "Okay, okay, Mommy, keep your hair on."

"Beck?"

Beck acknowledged the use of his first name again. "Yeah?"

"Why did your aunt die?"

"Oh that," said Beck going abruptly serious. "A few days ago...she was in a bus accident...crashed into a truck. She was in the front, see..."

He stopped talking when he realised Jade had fallen asleep with her daughter on her lap. Maybe she hadn't changed that much after all.

* * *

"_Passengers are reminded that Flight 504, destination: Rio de Janeiro is ready for boarding._"

Although he felt stupid, Beck sniffed the air distractedly. It felt so good to finally be back home. The smell reminded so very much of the last time he had been here- thinking he'd be back sooner than he thought. The smell of LA was distinctive to his nostrils comparing it with the experience he had with the London Airport.

He rapidly stole a glance around before rearranging his hat and sunglasses. He might have been gone for a while but his tiny amount of fame in England had been heard of by Americans across the ocean. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, and he looked back into the familiar sunglasses and turquoise hat that meant it was Jade with her daughter hiding in a coat too big for her.

"Come on," she muttered urgently, pulling him.

Time seemed to go in that funny way which meant it went ten times slower than what it should have gone. Passing through and getting their luggage took hours before they could finally breathe fresh, outdoor air. Once again, Jade took her daughter by a hand and grabbed Beck's arm dragging them as if luggage themselves (Beck admired how strong she was too do that) and waved to a dark car waiting at the end of the terminal.

"Get in, quickly," she urged him.

The olive-skinned young man clambered into the back seat after stuffing into the peculiarly large luggage space at the end. The seats were wide and comfortable, and Beck stretched his slightly stiff limbs as he sat down.

He glanced at the driver. He wore earrings, and had long, coal-black hair that he had slightly purple wicks too. His skin was pale, but there was a strong look about him. He spared a curios look at him before nodding curtly and opening the window to shout at Jade to get in the car quickly.

"Just shut up, Ambro, I'm damn right tired right now!"

Jade slumped into the seat crossing her arms, and Beck had a sudden vision where he could have sworn he had seen Jade go back into the young girl with green wicks and black hair at HA. But she looked at him and he had to loosen his stare on her. "So, what's with all the fuss?"

Jade who was putting Lizzy's seatbelt on took a while to look back at him. "I thought it´s clearly obvious?"

"Um...yeah...of course..."

Jade rolled her eyes before leaning to him and started to talk in whispers. "Firstly, let's let you have the comfort of having my trust, _for now_, and we can talk."

Beck suppressed a grimace. Were all his friends going to be so disbelieving too? "Why'd you suddenly decide to believe me then?" he asked casually.

Jade showed him the screen of her phone. The headline bore the title "_HEIRESS TO THE VICOUNTY IN ENGLAND DEAD FROM A BUS-CRASH, FORTUNE BESTOWED UPON NEPHEW._"

Beck groaned. As he read down the screen, arbitrary phrases jumped up at him. He finally came to the bottom paragraph which he had to read twice in astonishment:

"_Assuming the continued imprisonment of heir Howard Spencer and sudden death of his late mother, Spencer's wife- Mabel Spencer (neé Oliver), was presumed heiress of the Spencer family's interests. However, after the fatal bus crash in which both the couple's sons were killed too, Mrs. Spencer had it written in a will for everything to passed onto her nephew, Pop-singing English-star Beck Oliver who inherits a wealthy heirloom._

_Oliver, who had been rarely seen in public, is reportedly on his way to his home (during the his early years until University years) the city of Los Angeles._"

Oh God, word had gotten out after all. He bent his head, feeling both anger and despair. "Paparazzi will soon be flooding the airport looking for you," said Jade. "That's why I sent a message to Ambro to pick us up early."

"Who is he?" whispered Beck.

Jade cleared her throat so Ambro was momentarily aware he was being called. "Beck, meet Ambroister Lokker- my husband.

* * *

"Here you go, coffee, Beck." Ambro passed an orange mug to Beck and left with Lizzy who had been tugging his pants since they had got off the car, lifting her in his arms, making her giggle in a high-pitch squeals.

Beck sipped the coffee before turning to Jade who was looking at the doorway where Ambro had left with Lizzy. He looked around. Jade's house was not what he expected it to be. Funnily, it looked warm and cosy; the type of house where someone nice, kind and considerate lived in. Jade must have changed more than anything these few years, or maybe Ambro just liked it that way.

"He's the punk you said you were dating after we split, huh?" he asked her and she nodded. "Pretty nice, isn't he?"

"Yeah,"

"Wonder how you and he ever got together..." he joked earning a punch from Jade on his shoulder and a more familiar bloody glare.

"For your info, he wasn't always like that. And anyway, we married partly because of Lizzy. That's when we started to act more..." her face crumpled as if she had swallowed a lemon. "Nice."

"Yeah, okay. But tell me," Beck put down his mug and went more serious. "How are the others? You said we're all in LA for the month?"

"Coincidentally," said Jade more calmly. "So, let's see...Well Robbie's a movie director. Great reviews from the critiques..._for now_..." she smiled somewhat evilly, and seeing Beck's raised eyebrows. "I'm a movie critique now. Anyway, Cat was in his movie and has finished her tour after making an appearance with Tori in the concert in Toronto. Andre's working with Tori again- after Shakira and Gaga he preferred the better pop. He writes songs with her and sometimes plays with her on stage. And Tori-"

"Oh God! How is she?" exploded Beck interrupting her. "I can't bear the fact I haven't seen her for the last six years...what does she say?"

"Er...actually, we barely mention you to her. The last time someone did was on the Ellen Degenerees Show. She rushed during the break and burst into tears. We don't like to bring the subject up. She just tries to act strong but..."

"Oh, this is my fault...I should have never let Aunt Mabl stop me..." moaned Beck.

"Don't blame yourself for things." said Jade. "I know she still loves you. She hasn't told me, or Cat, or Demi, or Selena or Taylor or-"

"Woah, woah woah, hofdl it right there!" said Beck. "You're telling me Tori's friends with _Demi Lovato_? _Selena Gomez_? _Taylor Swift_?"

"Yeah of course, Beck, she's a worldwide pop sensation." said Jade, now smiling slightly. "And I'm sure she'd like some company from a special someone, don't you think?"

* * *

**Really guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, it seemed like forever to get to write this chapter and upload it on Fanfiction. Meeting a married, matured Jade is the highlight of this chapter, next chapter introduces Tori for the first time since Chapter1.**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeh, chapter 5 came quickly ahead. Hope Chappie 6 isn't too much trouble. Sorry if the lyrics to the song are wrong, I didn't check it, so...**

* * *

CHAPTER V

Boy Meets Girl, Girl Screams And Hurts

She groaned as the funny yet annoying beeping sound awoke her. What was that damn thing?

Exhaustedly, she fumbled putting her hand out of the covers while covering the rest of her body aching with tiredness. Her damn alarm clock! What was the matter? Finally, she gave in after her hand seemed to feel an empty bedside table. The pale face of Tori Vega arose from the sheets, her hair askew, looking at the alarm clock which was still beeping...at 6 A.M!

"What the heck?" she muttered angrily.

After turning it off, her door burst open. In stood her the bubbly-smiled face of Cat Valentine, her best friend and home mate since they finished college a few years ago. "Rise and shine, Tori!" she squealed munching on some toast with marmalade. "It's time to wakey-wakey up!"

"Cat," said Tori rolling her eyes and dismissing her bubbly personality. She had been up late last night talking with André by phone about the new song they were writing together for the next tour that came up. "It's the crack of dawn! What the hell are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast,"

"That's obvious," snorted Tori feeling irritable. "Was it you who put the alarm clock?"

"Oh, yeah, yes, it was me." said Cat; half matter-of-factly, half brightly, missing the point completely as Tori eyed her murderously.

"_Why_?"

"You said you didn't want to get up until six!" said Cat frowning now.

"Six...IN THE AFTERNOON!" screamed Tori. "Not in the MORNING!"

"Geez, no need to shout. Tell me next time." said Cat, unworried.

"Wait a sec, why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?" asked Tori.

"Robbie's arriving at ten from Paris, wanna be smart for my boy!" giggled Cat smiling and closing the door behind her as she left happily in her world of dreams. The brunette girl had been on the edge of asking for a toast herself, but she abruptly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

Tori would have given anything to be as happy as Cat at the moment. A nice boyfriend who called twice a day and never ceased giving her presents. A boyfriend who didn't break promises. For the last few years she had been losing hope everyday that Beck somehow might return. She had come to the conclusion he had lied and that he would marry off an English girl and forget about her totally. Unsurprisingly, it felt like a stabbed dagger on her chest as she thought about it. Beck...oh Lord! How would he be? Not knowing everyday...it felt like hell.

_Stop_, she said to herself. _You'll just make it worse by thinking about him._

She had to admit that half the night she had spent awake was because she had been day-dreaming about Beck instead of writing the lyrics which would have taken her less time if she hadn't been fantasizing about his return to her after more than half a decade. She would die for a chance to have him back.

With a soft moan she fell down on the covers, desperate to sleep for some more while. Her head pounded and she couldn't help but recollect about the dream she had been having. More of a nightmare, actually. There he was, _he was there_. Surrounded by many girls, he seemed even more enchanting as he took all of them by the hand and hustled them away. She tried to reach him, call out of him, but he seemed deaf to her begging. Sadly, he ended up leaving her in darkness while laughing mockingly at her with the rest of the horrible girls and leaving her in solace so she fell and fell until she awoke in a puddle of sweat and tears.

But before she had realised what she was doing, she had fallen into the trap of slumber once again and was snoring loudly in the covers.

* * *

_Not again_.

Tori rubbed her head as she rubbed off the tears she had let go in her sleep. She didn't feel like getting up, but her stomach rumbled hungrily forcing her to look for something to eat and quieten her insides.

Hungrily, she munched on some toast while taking out her phone and checking her messages. There was one from André saying he had a few ideas for the dance choreography for their new song. An advertisement about new banks (boring!), Cat responding the chat saying she will be coming for lunch with Robbie home- spaghetti. And a last one from Demi. She took the orange juice bottle before reading it.

_HEY princess! Selena & Taylor both say Sunday? You and kitty? Please say yes, finally got date fixed with those two and their other parties... They say Jade arrives on Saturday? Demi XOXOXOXO_

Tori smiled and wrote her reply.

_Friday okay with me, I'll ask Cat. Jade should have landed in LA about an hour ago or so. Kisses Tori_

Yeah, being a popstar had her advantages. She had finally met the real Selena Gomez (although nobody but herself and...him...knew about it) and founded a club with her. They had Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato from Selena's side, and Jade and Cat from her own gang. Parties with them were the _best_. She looked forward to Friday. it would take her problems out of her mind for a while. She hoped.

* * *

"Tori!"

Beck was seriously considering visiting a psychologist. These disturbing dreams haunted him over and over again mercilessly. Normally, he would have shunted it aside, but sweat was dripping from his cold and pale face.

"Are you okay?"

Beck turned to Lizzy. She seemed scared of him still, looking at him as if he just threw-up on the carpet. Beck marvelled once again how much she was her mother's daughter. Completely a smaller copy of Jade: black as a crow's wing hair, pale skin and body. Noticeably, the only thing different to Jade was her eyes which were the green from her father. Warmth that Jade had never had in her pupils when he saw her.

"Yes," he said, smiling at her.

Fortunately, she smiled back, comforted by his charming smile. It had always been so with girls at Hollywood Arts. "Where you dreaming about Auntie Tori?"

"Yes, he was, Lizzy." interrupted Jade putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Run along, me and Uncle Beck have to go somewhere." Lizzy freed herself Jade's grip and left huffily, angry that she was never counted in.

Beck was surprised at Lizzy, knowing which Tori he would be talking about. Maybe they had regular contact too? But before he could ponder it, Jade led Beck to the car, with the keys swinging for hr fingers. "Wait a minute, what are you doing?" said Beck confusedly.

"To Tori's," said jade eyeing him suspiciously. "Wasn't your priority finding her and talking to her if you can?"

"What do you, "_if you can_"?" asked Beck slightly irritated.

"Oh! Nothing..."

_Nothing_. Yes, nothing. Beck had heard the same tone so many times it wasn't weird for him anymore. The same nothing everyone used when there _was_ a thing. Beck was sure he knew about it. "Mind if I go alone?"

Wide-eyed stare, a committal jerk of shoulders, which meant yes and Beck had began to run to Tori. He knew where she was and God help anyone or anything that dared try stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

'_Cause he's such a dream..._

_And you know what I mean..._

_If you just weren't relateee-eee-eeed..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_My Best Friend's Brother is the one for me!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Pop rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3,_

_I don't want to,_

_But I want to,_

_'Cause I just can't get him, outta my mind_

Tori sighed before lowering the volume. The radio was broadcasting her song _Best Friend's Brother_ for the trillionth time in a week.

Normally, it would have soothed her knowing that people liked her music, but today seemed to be bad in all ways. She couldn't do a single thing without grimacing and her smiles faltered every time she watched herself in the mirror. Surprisingly, it seemed, today was a sunny day she deemed was doomed to turn into a storm.

It was all because of-

_Ding dong!_

The bell sounded and Tori walked to it, expecting Cat and Robbie hand in hand smiling at her love sickly. "Coming, Cat!" she said smiling, thinking it would at least help seeing Robbie again. Her smile faltered into an open hole of stunned surprise.

The same bushy, mutinous long hair, now tied in a ponytail. Those hazelnut eyes she looked into, staring into the handsome depths. The olive-skin, she thought was till the same as the last time she touched him. More muscled, and mature-like, he too, looked dumbfounded as he stood there eating her with his pupils.

He wore a short-sleeved white shirt with the words "_Starships Were Meant To Fly!_" were stamped on as well as blue jeans. He looked gorgeous.

_This can't be happening_, thought Tori freezing in the spot.

* * *

After checking himself repeatedly in a puddle of water and putting his hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't seem as askew as it actually was right now.

He took a deep breath as he stood before the door watching it cautiously. Ha had barely sweated as he ran here, but he felt hotter than ever as he raised his arm to ring the bell. Funnily, he had dreamed of this for years, however he was on the verge of actually leaving. Beck slapped himself quickly trying to seem calmer.

As quickly as he had felt the heat surround him, all feelings of calmness left him as he rung the bell and the door opened slowly afterwards. There she was.

Her beautiful brown hair was still the same after all the years. He longed to touch her skin, craving to feel the softness and smoothness of the flesh. Her kissable rose-bud lips were lingering at him temptingly. Her stunning chocolate-brown eyes stared back at him with the same twinkle he had dreamt of every night. She looked more than astonished at his presence.

She was wearing a tight pinkish-red shirt and tight black pants. She looked beautiful.

_This can't be happening, _thought Beck as he kept on observing her.

* * *

Scared to do anything at the moment, Tori firstly took a very hesitant step forward. Beck acted likewise, their gazes still locked on each other.

Another step. And another. And then another. And-

_SLAP_!

This was seriously not his day, Beck reflected to himself- first it was Jade, now it was Tori...he needed only Cat at it would be the complete set. For some reason, Tori's slap stung his cheek more than ever as he rubbed the hurt spot, unlike Jade's who made him stagger because of the shock. He wasn't shocked by the slap, but by why it hurt him so much. "That actually hurt," he commented warily as he rubbed his cheek.

Tori looked beside herself, like a deranged madwoman. As if his comment were a starting pistol she used her hands to physically hurt any part of his body she could reach. She was using her nails to dig into the flesh of him muscles, she was pulling his hair with unnecessary roughness, she was pinching him with any chance she got, she punched him whenever she could and Beck barely saved himself from having his face clawed by Tori.

She was screaming like he had rarely heard her scream. Her cries weren't of actual pain, but there was a twinge of hurt behind her screams. There was some type of insanity mixed with sadness, frustration and Beck stopped thinking about trying to decipher that as Tori lunged at him again. Nobody had managed to hurt him so bad, physically talking.

As the lioness scratched his cheek, Beck decided that enough was enough. No sooner than Tori had jumped to punch him once again, he held her with all the strength he could take on her trying to not hurt her. "_TORI_!"

His own louder yell had not only made his throat hoarse, it also finally silenced Tori as she continued glaring at him murderously. He looked at her seriously as he struggled to keep her from hurting him. "Tori, please listen to-!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!" burst Tori, exploding and making herself be released from his grip. "I NEVER WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU! _FUCK YOU_! I NEVER WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME! YOU JERK! DICK! IMBECILE! SON OF A BITCH! IDIOT! I- YOU-! YOU SAID! LIER! CHEATER!"

Beck was shocked as she bellowed at him with all the hurtful things she could say.

"Tori!" came a sudden sweet voice. "I'm here with Rob-"

Beck was momentarily diverted from Tori as he turned around to look at who was talking. Cat was looking half-thunderstruck half-joyful. Her red-hair was still vivaciously stunning, she was wearing a flowery dress and behind her was Robbie who was looking bemusedly at Beck who then turned back to Tori.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She looked somewhat beautiful, though oddly pitying. "I hate you,"

And with a loud wail she ran sobbing back to the house and slammed the door. Beck felt an odd ringing in his own ears. The words were still echoing all over his brain, mocking him as he tried to move. He could hear her sob as she ran up the stairs and a distinctive slam to the door from her room. After all he had gone through, he hadn't expected something like this.

_Not this_, he prayed. _Anything but hate me_...

He looked back at Cat and Robbie who were walking towards him. Beck touched his face absent-mindedly as he felt it moisten. His eyes were beginning to cloud as Cat approached with Robbie following her. They didn't seem to be angry at him and Beck could hardly express his gratitude for this.

"She-she...she said she..." for the first time in many years Beck Oliver cried.

Cat, who had been so glad to see him again, hugged him tightly, as he shook slightly. Robbie patted his arm comfortingly. He wondered if he would ever learn to smile genuinely ever again.

* * *

"Tori, please listen to-!" said Beck before she suddenly felt herself erupt like a volcano.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!" burst Tori, exploding and making herself be released from his grip. "I NEVER WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU! _FUCK YOU_! I NEVER WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME! YOU JERK! DICK! IMBECILE! SON OF A BITCH! IDIOT! I- YOU-! YOU SAID! LIER! CHEATER!"

"Tori! came a sudden familiar voice "I'm here with Rob-"

Beck looked at Cat and Robbie as Tori felt the tears she had been fighting to hide finally escaped and poured down her face. Robbie and his girlfriend were looking happy to see him back, and Tori longed to feel that way only. Beck turned his handsome face back to her, watching her in a strange way. "I hate you," Tori knew this was not true but she was too furious at him to actually forgive him.

With a loud wail and a sob, she turned around and rushed into the house, slamming the door, running up the stairs and closing the door of her room, collapsing on her bed. She was crying again. Different to all those nights after the nightmares, these tears were burning her as she thought of all she had done of Beck of how he had finally returned just for her to send him to hell...

Why did people always hurt the people they loved the most? Tori was doing the same thing, but she still couldn't understand herself. She had once promised to herself she would always be there to help people, but he- he was not the same thing.

Beck. The only one who could make her smile so widely. To make her cry of joy. To make her feel completely loved and protected. He was so handsome, and she missed him every day of her life before he returned to LA. She had so wanted him to be back. Oh, she-

_No_, she thought. _Don't think about it, you'll end up as always_.

She wondered if she would ever have a boyfriend again. She wondered if she would ever smile genuinely ever again. She wondered so many things, but they all were finally centred around him.

Grey clouds had (step by step) quickly hidden the bright sun from this morning. In the not too far away distance, thunder had begun to rumble, as if answering no to her questions. Maybe she wouldn't ever be happy again...maybe...

* * *

**So, we finally have Tori and Beck meeting after six years of being apart. Cliff-hanger to their relationship, haha. I love leaving you all in a thread of line. Who knows if the ending will be what is expected; read on for it!**

** So about the competition I said in earlier chapters, we've got winners! There are tow males and two females and they will go appearing slowly in later chapters as the story gets even more twisted! PMs are no longer needed, but maybe in Victorious 4 I may need some.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was gonna update on Saturday, but I think my computer's going mad! So here's chapter 6. Let's see if it lets me update chapter 7 faster.**

* * *

CHAPTER VI

Beck's Little "_Angel_"

"So, all in all, not one of the best times of your life, huh?"

Rain shook windows and now and then thunder roared in the sky reaching their ears and sometimes startling them. Apparently, according to the somewhat eccentric weather woman, there was a thunderstorm entering the coast and especially LA. Without hesitating, Cat had invited Beck come inside although he couldn't stop looking worried as he eyed the ceiling where he expected Tori to be bawling her eyes out.

"Beck..." Cat waved her hand energetically in front of Beck.

"What?" Beck said rather louder than he had intended to. "Oh, sorry guys; what were you saying...?"

"I was just saying you must have gone through hell in England," said Robbie slightly discomfited. "I mean, if what you said is true-"

"Damn right it's true!" said Beck suddenly flaring up, feeling his temper boil as quickly as lightning coming through the windows. "If it weren't because of that I swear to God I would have been here three years ago! I-!"

"Beck!" said Cat pursing her lips in a peculiar way. "Calm down. You look like a _banaple_."

"What?" said Robbie.

"A cross between apples and-"

"Guys!"

The look they gave him make Beck feel somewhat remorseful and he sat back down looking apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I..."

Cat's warm smile filled her face as she watched Beck out of the corner of her eyes. Slowly, she turned back to him and sat down beside him, taking his hand into hers. Beck looked over at Robbie, scared that he might see an envious face contorted with green rage- but to his surprise, Robbie was looking out of the window, not the least bit troubled. "Don't worry," said Robbie who guessed what he was thinking. "I'm happy enough to have a girl in my life that isn't my mother," he laughed shortly before looking down in a strange motion.

Beck suddenly raised his eyebrows as he noticed what was missing at the moment. "Where is Rex?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, Rex, right..." it was as though Robbie had momentarily forgotten about the Muppet he had always carried around with him wherever he went. "Well, I...um...oh! Yeah I have to make a call right now, excuse me..."

As Robbie rushed past into the next room, Cat smiled sadly as Beck looked stunned. "He left Rex in a restaurant, and tried to find him, but when he did, a toddler had taken it." said Cat. "It would have been so cruel to take it, like when my brother almost broke Robbie's camera when they were filming near his house and then split his trousers so everyone saw his dotted underwear."

Firstly, Beck was looking slightly sorry for Robbie who he knew would have been devastated to leave his first friend, but then laughed, hugging Cat. "I missed hearing you say weird things."

Cat gasped wantonly provoking. "You meanie!"

Then, just as Robbie appeared clutching his phone, the doorbell rang followed swiftly by arbitrary hard knocks. After that, a loud shout, silenced with the thunder bellowing loudly around them, and simultaneously the sound of drops growing thicker and faster. Finally, there was a discernible yell sounding like: "_Open the fucking damn door_!"

The red-haired girl rushed to the door. Trying to look through the peephole, another startling knock made her sharply intake her breath as the voice bellowed over the howling storm "_OPEN UP_!"

Cat rapidly opened the door and what looked like a very wee, dark man stumbled in soaking the floor with water and mud. He was dressed in a short-sleeved blue shirt and dark pants. His hair covered his face, and he was shivering with the cold. Robbie gave a small gasp as Cat rushed to help the guy on the floor get up.

"You'd better have a good reason for making me come here!" he roared. Beck felt that voice sounded incredibly familiar. "Just as I was a block away it began to rain like hell! Robbie! Where are you, you bastard?!"

As he forcefully took the towel Ca handed him, grooming himself as best as he could, Beck's eyes widened as he started to recognise who the man was. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I've got mud even in my ears!"

"André?"

For a moment, he froze there, not daring to look at him. Then, he slowly tuned to him, and Beck appreciated a black-skinned man who he had missed so much. André looked astounded, but soon after, he had a grin creeping up his face. He stood up as Beck took a step forward. "Beck!" he shouted gleefully.

He rushed to hug Beck and felt how two muscular arms lifted him from the ground. "Woah, Put me down! Put me down!"

Beck grinned as he put his best friend down. So many years gone, yet he hadn't changed a single thing. The same tone of colour in the skin, the same warm eyes, the same white-toothed smile that inspired confidence on his face. Oh, wonderful sensations flooded Beck as he could not stop from hugging André once again. "You haven't changed a bit, buddy." he said after gripping him tightly from the back.

"You have!" said Andre looking at him from top to bottom. "You haven't been able to lift me up in the air since sixth grade!"

They all laughed, until André caught sight of Robbie smiling in the doorway (hesitating to come into the living room) and immediately roared. "You evil bastard!" before chasing the guy wearing glasses, who gave a high-pitched shriek, and started running behind Cat. Beck laughed his head off as he watched his best friends running around another close friend, one determined to escape for his life and the other to rip Robbie's head off.

For a moment, Beck was sure he felt at home at last, but he remembered someone as an almost inaudible sob resounded in his ears. Nevertheless, without her, there was still a big, deep hole in his heart.

* * *

"Tori? Can I come in?"

Tori tried to mumble "no!" as loudly as she could but she couldn't get a word in the edgeways. Her only escape was pulling the covers as hardly as she could, as if trying to flatten herself out of the world, out of the pain- hiding her face glazed with tears and her shaking body from her very best friend.

Cat sat down on the bed, and pulled the covers of from Tori before she could fight back and put her hands on her chest so that she couldn't move too much. Tori looked as more tears poured out and Cat sighed like a small child as she looked at her pityingly. Her make-up was washed everywhere on her face, her hair askew and she was wearing proper clothes making them crease uncaringly.

Without further notice, she put her arms out to her like a sister, and Tori let out a wail before she hugged Cat sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why can't you forgive him?" whispered Cat. "He loves you so much..."

"I-I...I can't...I simply can't, alright?!" Tori continued sobbing unrestrainedly and hysterically into Cat.

"But do you still love him?" said Cat, stroking her hair.

"Now...even I'm not sure..." muttered Tori as tear flooded her vision.

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to come,"

During the afternoon, the sun had finally decided to clear the skies, and although Beck had insisted he move and unpack his things in his new home (an enormous house he had found at a good price just a few blocks away from Hollywood Arts) Robbie and André had point-black refused to leave Beck alone after he had told them everything that had happened over the last past couple years.

Thankfully, André had believed every single thing Beck had told him and he was beyond gratefulness towards his best friends. He had never expected Tori to have reacted that way, but he was even more amazed that his friends loved and had missed him enough to trust him still. There was nothing better than friends.

"No big deal, man," said André from behind a big pillar of furniture.

"We haven't seen you in six years. We aren't going to let go so easily..." said Robbie before there was a small bump and a small shout of "_I'm fine_" as he walked down the basement with some cardboard boxes in his arms, blocking his view.

"But, really..." Beck said putting down some books. "Thanks,"

"Don't think about it," said André as he went to check on Robbie, lying in a heap of boxes on the ground and helping him get up.

Beck was about to go down to the basement to help Robbie too, however he spotted a book embroidered in red leather in between the piles that didn't look as dusty as most of the remaining ones. The album. Checking carefully that nobody else was with him in the room, he opened it slowly looking through the pictures slowly as if trying absorbing the smiles from the photos.

As warm as hot water-bottles, happy memories flooded him. The delicious moments of having all his friends by his side, of being loved, of having a family who cared for him even if he didn't sleep at home...

"Beck!"

"What?!" startled, Beck quickly hid the book behind him as André appeared with Robbie rubbing a bump in his head.

"What have you got there?" said Robbie eyeing him closely.

"Oh, nothing, should we...Guys?" Beck had a spilt-second warning before Robbie and André attacked him jumping at him trying to pry out the album from his hands so they could see. Finally, after much struggling, Beck gave up and let go. Robbie fell the other way, flat on his back, while André smirked as he contemplated a defeated Beck on the floor.

"Nothing, huh?"

Robbie peered over André's shoulder as they watched the many photos Beck had so carefully hidden since he had been gifted with it. "Aww," said André. "You kept it all those years after all..." Beck blushed.

"Okay, go ahead laugh," said the olive-skinned boy rolling his eyes.

They did laugh, but contrary to what he expected, Beck didn't really feel hurt or anything like that. Soon, he was laughing with them. "Can I look at it?" asked Robbie although he was already observing the pics affectionately.

"Yeah," said Beck getting up and turning to continue unpacking.

"Oh, Beck..." said André in a sing-song voice. "Remember the _hidden compartments_?"

The olive-skin turned to bright red as Beck froze on the spot. Oh no...

"On second thoughts, Robbie, give it back."

However, Robbie and André had taken the signal and ran rapidly away as Beck looked dumbfounded and chased them positively howling. He had really missed the screw-ups with them...

* * *

The door burst open, and he started.

"Come in," he said irritably as he confirmed it was Jade with her usual temper.

Checking the room suspiciously, she then put eyes on Beck who looked back innocently. "Why did you lock the door?" she asked expectantly.

"Where do you find the strength to burst a door open even if it's locked, I think is a more appropriate question at the moment." said Beck going back to some papers on the desk beside a beer.. "You seriously haven't changed at all."

"Shut up," she said grabbing the beer from his hands and drinking the liquid left all in one gulp. "That's what you all say. Especially that bastard, good-for-nothing, jerk..."

Beck preferred to not comment. A few hours with Jade were enough for him to deduct three simple things. One- Jade and Ambroister´s marriage was on tenterhooks. Two- Jade would flare up at any comment her husband made. Three- they probably just stayed together because of Lizzy because they probably hated each other's guts by now.

"What are you doing? Robbie and André said you'd be back down an hour ago."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell them they could leave..."

Jade snorted, while peering over his shoulder to look at his papers. "What the hell is that? A song?" she snatched them and read them closely. "Angel? You surely wrote this thinking about-!"

"Yes, I wrote it for you-know-who, but what does it matter?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Jade pretending to be calm whilst stuffing the paper in her pockets. "Well, you'd better-"

"Hey Jade!" André appeared as if out of nowhere at the top of the stairs. "It's getting late, and Ambro's called about six times telling you to come home."

"Oh yeah, sure!" Jade snarled walking down with André followed by Beck and Robbie. "All he'll want is to make one of his stupid speeches, then it's a rowdy night in bed"-the guys blushed deep red- "and in the morning everything should be back to normal! Ha!"

Jade kept talking as if waiting for someone to interrupt, but when nobody seemed to do so, she shrugged and left pulling André away with her. "Bye, Beck, see ya!" he waved.

"I'd better go too, Cat's hysteric. She's been trying to comfort-" he stopped dead when he saw Beck's expression. "Bye!" he added hastily.

Beck didn't need to be told who Cat was comforting. _She_. Nothing but her. Again guilt, sorrow and anger bubbled and mixed together in his body as he tried to remain calm. He sighed, feeling again the annoying lump that he had in his heart returning. Something was missing in his life. If only, if only...

Tori Vega.

* * *

_Monday, well baby, I feel for you,_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song,_

_Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong_

Beck groaned as the melody of the song _365 Days_ echoed in his brain, pounding his nerves senseless. It was good to have almost everybody's phone number, but why the hell had he chosen such a loud song for André calls?

Reaching groggily from under the covers of his bed, he finally got the phone into his hands, and while rubbing his chest, feeling tired, he replied feeling annoyed at his best friend. "André it's-" he looked at his watch "- eight in the morning on Saturday! What are you calling for? Unless someone's died or gone into hospital you'd better-!"

The door burst open and André came thundering, or at least it sounded just like thunder to Beck, and began shouting and yanking the covers away from Beck. "Get up lazybones! Rise and shine! We have some stuff to do! GET UP!" he yelled soon after as Beck tried to bury himself in the pillows of his bed.

"What have we got to do on a weekend when everyone will probably be sleeping? Except Jade who'll probably be shouting at Ambro again in bed." he added while trying to stop André from drawing the curtains fully.

"Just put on some clothes, and follow me." said André as he opened the drawer and pulled a random shirt and pants, pelting it at him.

After hastily putting the blue shirt with a lion roaring on the back and some short jeans, Beck quickly looked into the mirror, and before he could somehow arrange the hair in some way so it looked tidier, André was pulling his muscled arm so that he almost fell down the stairs and almost smashed his face when tripping at the doorstep. André didn't even give him time to lock the door, he just slammed it and pulled him away.

Suddenly, he burst the unlocked door open again as he went running (still trying to wrench Beck's arm away from him) and rushed into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" said Beck as he pulled some packets of cookies and a box of chocolate cereals. "What are you mmfhh!" Beck was suddenly shut up as his best friend stuffed a chocolate-chip one into his open mouth making him swallow it whole.

"What the f-!" Beck almost choked as André made cereals rain on him so that his open mouth caught lots. The olive-skinned boy normally loved those cereals but he could barely taste them as he coughed.

"Wait...a...second...you...biggest...prat..." said Beck as he struggled to breathe normally.

"No time! Get in the car!"

André rapidly put in the keys and as quick as a flash as driving out of parking place and was speeding down the road. "Come one, man, get those lyrics up in your head and the tune!"

"Now, first of all! For fuck's sake, why did you almost choke me with food?!"

"'Cause breakfast is the most important meal of the day,"

Beck made a face of incredulity before sighing, "And most of all, why the hell have you dragged me out of my house in the morning and what song?!"

"Your song!" said André loudly handing him some papers. "We'll have to make the music quick before the concert!"

* * *

"Now come on, I'm not ready!"

"You'll be fine!" said Robbie. "Cat's watching at home."

"You sang well enough in Hollywood Arts," said Jade indifferently.

"We practised the song over a hundred times!" said André reminding him of the whole day of him singing while André had to clumsily conduct a whole bunch of people as to compose the background music.

"But-!"

"No buts!" screamed the three of them as Robbie and Jade pushed him onto the stage with André following. There were at least curtains until it came the time for showtime. Beck remembered the many times he performewd in front of the school and teachers, but this was going to be the first live performance. Suddenly, a great voice rang through the shouting crowd.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME...THE KING, BECK OLIVER_!"

Oh god.

* * *

"Why do you want me to watch this Cat? There's never a really good concert on this one..."

"You just watch," said Cat hoping Tori wouldn't freak out when Beck got onto the stage.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME...THE KING, BECK OLIVER_!"

Oh god.

* * *

"Goodnight LA!" Beck surprised himself as his voice sounded loud and firm. "This song, was written for a special person for me, so...hit it André!"

The music began to sound. Please make it go well...

_I've known French, English and Spanish girls,_

_I knew some weird gals too,_

_But if I had to chose all above,_

_She's there in a sec or two,_

_Ain't got the money, _

_Ain't got the jewels,_

_I'm no king or prince,_

_But you, babe, you are it all,_

_That's why, you are my Angel_

_I love you, it's as simple as that,_

_I love you, even if they say you're bad,_

_You got the wings and got the smile,_

_You are my little Angel_

_I don't know why,_

_I travelled far,_

_If I've known, you are,_

_just with me,_

_I'm sorry I left,_

_It was never meant,_

_You know it's true,_

_Oh baby_

_Ain't got the money, _

_Ain't got the jewels,_

_I'm no king or prince,_

_But you, babe, you are it all,_

_That's why, you are my Angel_

_I love you, it's as simple as that,_

_I love you, even if they say you're bad,_

_You got the wings and got the smile,_

_You are my little Angel_

_You got that, sweet smile,_

_You're pretty and demure,_

_You may be naughty, but also nice,_

_Don't think I don't know_

_Your every side, of prettiness,_

_I know you are the only,_

_Yeah, the only,_

_The one for me_

_Ain't got the money, _

_Ain't got the jewels,_

_I'm no king or prince,_

_But you, babe, you are it all,_

_That's why, you are my Angel_

_I love you, it's as simple as that,_

_I love you, even if they say you're bad,_

_You got the wings and got the smile,_

_You are my little Angel_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_my little Angel_

* * *

"Yaay!" screamed Cat standing up and clapping.

Tori meanwhile, had burst into tears, and it took a few moments for Cat to realise. The brunette shoved her out of her way so that she could return to the only place she ever wanted to stay in: her bed.

"It's wasn't supposed to go like that..." said Cat worriedly.

* * *

Beck heard the crowd roar with applause and yells from all the fans.

He had done it, he had masde his first live concert and it seemed to be they liked him. He was happier than he'd been for the past few days, yet still as he thought about the lyrics, the reall "_little Angel_" floated into his mind again.

"Tori..." he whispered as he looked down.

* * *

**So, finally Beck's first written song. I'm planning on leaving a link for the songs on here and my profile so check that too! Sooooo preview for next chapter- we have a first male character coming up!**

**Thanks for reading, please keep reviews coming in!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update guys, darn exams coming. Sorry if its short, but a close friend of mine asked me to write a specific Victorious fanfic, so you may fina another one soon, so please check it out.**

* * *

CHAPTER VII

The Basketball Player

_Angel_, she said to herself. _Angel, he called me_...

Tori felt her cheeks dry once more, and sighed as she hid under the covers again. There was a tiny knock at the door. "Come in," and Cat walked in with a tray full of food. She was probably trying to make her eat something but she just didn't feel hungry even if she had been past two days without eating anything.

"I'm not hungry Cat..." she whined.

"You lie just as badly as my brother," said Cat putting down the tray, beside her and taking a spoon. "Just eat a little bit. Please? For me?"

Unfortunately, Cat's puppy eyes made it impossible for someone (unless they had a heart of stone) to refuse anything she asked them for. Tori sat up as best as she could, feeling stiffer than ever and let Cat feed her some home-made spaghetti (they weren't bad at all!). "Thanks Cat," said Tori hugging her. "Thanks for being there..."

"He _wanted _to be there for you always but he-!"

"I don't care what he says or what he does nowadays! I just-I just-!" even though she felt her insides burning because of the crying, she broke down again as Cat hugged her again, knowing what was coming soon after. "I just want to curl up and die..."

"Don't say that, Tori..."

"Well its, true!" said Tori, still clutching onto Cat. "There's nothing I would like more. There's nothing I want to live for. I can be a pop star, a president, or whatever, but I'll never have what I really want! I just want to...to..." there was no ending to the sentence. She couldn't find the words to say it- not that she knew what she was going to say herself.

"Me and Robbie are going out, please say you'll come!"

"You two lovebirds just have fun..." sighed Tori burying her head in the covers. "Jut let me be, Cat. Let me sleep. I don't want to eat; I don't want to have a good time. I just want it all to just...go away..."

Cat bit her lip in a worried way. Then shrugged, leaving the tray on the floor beside the bed and left quietly, but not before she said: "Remember he once gave his life for yours, and you did too..."

Tori tried unsuccessfully to block the words out, but they seemed to drill into her mind anyway. Cat was still as bubbly, cheerful and a good friend as she had always been, but when it came to a serious situation, she transformed. Her best friend wondered what had happened to the little girl who had been ignorant of sad times and who now knew when to be mature?

Unfortunately, only bad feeling could flood through her mind at the moment. No matter how hard she tried, the only thing she could do was curl up into a ball, but still see the handsome, smiling face, of the man she loved. Or did she still love him?

_Oh, Beck_, she thought. _Why did you leave me? Why did you ruin everything?_

* * *

Beck was sure he had just closed his eyes a few minutes ago, when his alarm clock was ringing loudly and echoing in the deepest part of his brain, mercilessly, awakening him from a dreamless sleep (which he had blessed, for they all seemed to be the same damn dream from the time he was in London when he dreamt).

Anyway, he didn't want to spend the whole day sleeping. He still hadn't found a gym to go to, so for now he had decided to run in the mornings after breakfast. He moaned slightly as he got up, cursing himself for allowing himself to answer almost all of the questions from the paparazzi.

After quickly dressing up in a grey sleeve-less shirt and shorts, he went quickly to make some toast, and sat munching there while watching the news on the television. He was about to flip channels, when he heard his own name being mentioned.

He swore loudly once he heard what the presenter was saying. Somehow, in the supernatural way of paparazzi, they had discovered that he and Tori were...had once been in a relationship. He peered out of the window, and miraculously, the paparazzi seemed to be taking a day off today, since the front of his house was empty except for a guy walking his dog (a Golden Retriever).

Soon after deciding he'd better get going before reporters suddenly changed their minds, he quickly opened the door, slammed it shut and started to run slowly down the pavement. The sky was a cloudy grey colour- just how he felt.

* * *

_Rumboogle_...

Tori sat up suddenly. It had been a loud sound, and she wondered where it had come from. Then it came again. _Rooglergurgle_. Then she realised it was coming from her stomach. She felt ravenous for food, and immediately bent over for some spaghetti, before realising Cat had accidentally tipped the bowl and left half the spaghetti left lying on the floor.

"Shit," she muttered.

She also knew the fridge was currently empty, so the only alternative was to buy something (no way she was calling any place to deliver right now, with him returning, paparazzi had the bad habit to dress up as the delivery staff and ask questions which did not concern them at all, so out of the question).

She sighed and caught sight of a hat and big sunglasses. Maybe if she dressed more covered, people might not recognise her. Okay, it wasn't the very best of ideas, so she'd better watch her back for stalkers. "Let's give it a try, then."

Soon later on, she was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, and baggy jeans she hoped would make her look more normal. To top it off, she wore some big sunglasses as well as a dark hat which hid the bun she had quickly made in her hair. She breathed heavily several times before she faced the door.

Dirty grey clouds were decorating the sky, hiding the sun and trashing the realistic look of wearing sunglasses, but she wasn't about to take them off and show her face, especially without any make-up or she'd be on the gossip news for weeks again, just because she forgot eye-liner and lipstick.

As quickly as she could, she walked rapidly, yet trying to seem calm as well as composed as she crossed another road. She turned a corner (relieved, thinking she was less than a block away), when suddenly, an orange ball came shooting out of nowhere and knocked her hat off, making her hair tumble out of the careless bun into carefree let down hair.

To her right, a boy was approaching her and Tori put on the hat and resumed to a calm manner as fast as she could. Carefully, she picked up what was a basketball and handed it to the boy. "Careful not to knock off people's heads," she muttered annoyed.

"You knew the challenges you would face if you became famous, that's your fault," said the boy in a somewhat arrogant way. "Don't blame me if you don't want to have your face recognised now."

Tori's eyes flew to his face outraged at his comment, her cheeks blazing. She scanned him with dislike. He seemed a shorter, yet more muscled-up version of Zac Efron, without the beard. His eyes looked unworried and emotionless, and his handsome face looked sallow with something Tori would guess was close to sadness.

"That's none of your business!" she hissed. "You have no right to say that to me!"

"Says who?" said the boy defiantly.

Before Tori could shout her angry retort at him, they were both momentarily distracted by a mob of people chasing somebody else. Tori didn't reach to see who they were chasing after, but then became aware it was a mob of paparazzi. Oh, _shit_. "We'll never catch him, guys!" shouted a rather fat reporter, wheezing and stopping, to catch his breath after running. "He's too fast for us."

Trying to hide her face so they wouldn't recognise her famous face, but too late: "Hey, it's Tori Vega!" "Tori Vega!" "Tori over here, could you answer some questions?" "Tori Vega!" "Miss Vega, please wait!"

Tori shot the boy a pleading look, who seemed to be struck with pity for her and took her hand pulling her with him. "Come with me!"

Tori was soon running with the boy, right into the inner suburbs, with the paparazzi still at their heels, but finally, they entered into a tight street and he pushed her into a hole as he entered behind her and shut the door as they heard the many reporters run and make the floor tremble. Their voices soon had died.

Tori looked around. Where was she? Now that she looked closely, she was in an almost empty room, with only a light bulb in the ceiling giving off a lot of light and some empty cans of sodas. "You live here?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"Good God, of course not!" said the boy looking out of a broken window at the side of the room which gave view to the street. "But whenever I want to be alone I can come here and have some time for myself.

"And your parents?"

The boy looked sharply at her. "Passed away last spring."

Tori immediately felt guilty for having talked to him so badly. "I...I'm so sorry."

The boy shrugged, as if he thought little of having saved her from so being stampeded by paparazzi and interviewed without shame and about his parents. "Never mind, they're dead, no use moping around and living in the past."

"Oh..." Tori then remembered something. "Er- thank you...for-for saving me...um..."

"Matthew." said he. "Matthew Clayton.

"Thanks Matt,"

Matt flinched slightly as she called him Matt. Only very few people used the nickname of "Matt" when talking to him. A few basketball mates- who he knew where only there because of his good looks and ability in the sport- and the many girls who tried to hint heavily how much they'd love to be his girlfriend. Not even his late parents called him Matt. His father called him by his full name, and his mother called him, "my angel"...

"Are you okay?" asked Tori seeing him look down.

"What?" Matt snapped out of his thoughts, and trying to hide his moment of embarrassment by looking out of the window. "I think they're gone."

"Oh, um..." Tori looked awkwardly at the door, and opened it ready to get out. She turned round and faced Matt giving him a bright smile. "Thanks Matt, I'm sorry I was rude before. You're actually a great guy."

Matt had heard people say this to him so often, it was alarming for him when he felt himself blush at her compliment and after hesitating slightly, he took Tori's hand and shook it as she offered it to him. She looked at him, with a meaningful look that meant: "_Friends_?"; Matt looked back, his lips trembling as if about to curl and smile, and that meant: "_Friends_".

* * *

Beck hid behind the corner, panting as he tried to steady his rapid breath. He slowly looked round carefully to see if the paparazzi were still chasing him, but he seemed to have lost them as they stood half-annoyed, half-confused on the middle of the street.

He smirked slightly, wiping the hot sweat on his forehead. He was such an idiot forgetting about how he was much the concert had affected his popularity. Everyday on the news, he could see girls screaming hysterically to get tickets for his next one, talk shows where he was the subject of all and the gossip news where they tried to twist the many truth he had told them to make it seem he had been living just in hiding for a few years.

Suddenly, he heard loud shouts behind his back: ""Hey, it's Tori Vega!" "Tori Vega!" "Tori over here, could you answer some questions?" "Tori Vega!" "Miss Vega, please wait!" and he had to turn to find a brown mane of hair disappear behind a large mob of people chasing it. Oh, God. Now it was Tori's turn.

He was about to follow them and try to distract them, but he realised Tori was still mad at him. Would she have another rage attack? How would she answer to his intervention? He would probably make things much worse. Feeling extremely guiltily, he turned away, and began to run down the street, desperate to finish, get home, give himself a nice, cold shower and forget about all this.

"Angel..." he whispered.

* * *

Matt was watching cars rush by down the street, and kicking empty soda cans.

He still had four whole hours before he had to pickup his little sister from school, and he felt completely bored. There was nothing exciting to do. He had been skipping school for a whole week, after a big fight, and there was nowhere for him to go to during the day.

Surprisingly, his mind suddenly turned to Tori Vega, the famous pop-star he had saved from paparazzi this morning after accidentally knocking her hat off from his basketball. He had only heard one of her songs because of a classmate having it on full volume on her headphones. She didn't sing bad at all, actually.

Matt stopped walking for a moment as a bus passed through with a printed add where Tori was posing. There were only two big thoughts on his mind at the moment. Number one, he had to _quickly_ find a job if he wanted to find a way to go in life, and number two: _he needed to see Tori Vega once again_.

* * *

**Sorry if its short!**

**We have contender _numero uno _introduced into the story already, and other shall go appearing chapter by chapter. I hope to update soon guys, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry AGAIN fopr the late update! I know I'm a horrible person, but I had a few exams this week.**

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

The Star, The Reporter and The Party

A nice ice-cold shower was just what he needed.

Beck wrapped a towel around his boxers, looking for some dry clothes to wear. He was wondering if he should call André so they could go out for lunch together. Just as he had put on some pants, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Beck, old chap! It's me Charles. I've arrived in Los Angeles. Is it okay if I come to your place and we can talk?" Charles- his agent.

He had forgotten about him these few days with all the disturbing moments and discoveries dominating his brain. He had told him he would be arriving someday this week after a slight delay because of a small gale in the south of England. "Oh, yeah. Come on over. You know where I live I presume?"

"Righto," said Charles, his voice rippling of that uncanny British accent he had been so accustomed to hear those years in England. "I'll be there soon, if you don't mind."

"No problem- see you then,"

Beck sat down. He was happy knowing that his agent would be closer and help him with his career, but since the incident from yesterday with the paparazzi chasing after Tori had made him think more deeply still (if it was possible). He wondered if Tori even loved him now. He wondered if there was another guy in his life.

He turned to the TV, not sure what to do at the moment, and began flipping through the channels. He arrived to one with one of those annoying talk shows where they discussed antics from celebrities. They were just criticizing Miley Cyrus for the hundredth time in a row, when the host suddenly changed the subject. "And if this month wasn't exciting enough, in LA, it seems celebrities have taken to go into hiding! Tori Vega, the most recent pop star in our time seemed to have a big aversion to our reporters. was caught with a teenage boy, talking..."

Beck's eyes went as wide as saucers as a photograph appeared on the screen, of Tori in a big hat and sunglasses, accompanied by a tall, muscular eighteen-year-old boy. "Could Victoria Vega be finally looking for a partner?"

"Beck snatched the remote and closed the TV, positively fuming. He hated those talk-shows where they loved to make-up stuff to damage celebrities' reputations. The idea of Tori having a new and younger boyfriend was ludicrous, impossible... "Lies, all lies!" he shouted angrily, but the words came out somehow choked and disbelieving. "Lies..."

Unfortunately, during these few days, Tori had become almost a stranger to Beck. He had barely seen her outside, and if he did, she had either run away from him so quickly he hadn't been able to let him finishing shouting her name after her. Her skin had adopted an extremely pale colour, and her hair seemed to have lost its glossiness, but Beck could still see the young woman he loved.

This was his entire fault.

Beck froze. Was it? Really? At first, the thing had seemed so obvious to him, whatever his friends said, but he was starting to doubt himself. He had tried everything (and he definitely meant _everything_) to get away from god-damn England and return to Los Angeles and fulfil his promise to her. No matter the punishments, he would have gone through Hell itself to come back, although he did admit it was going to be difficult to prove it.

Hadn't he tried to explain again and again to her how he would have given anything to have been by her side all these years? Hadn't he proven she was the only thing he would need in his life to be really happy? Hadn't he proved he would give his life for her? Yes. He had proven each and every one of those and he still couldn't understand why Tori tortured him like this. Sure, she was awfully hurt and all and he regretted profusely, however he did have an explanation for her, only she didn't want to listen.

He still remembered the days back in Hollywood Arts, where he and she had nothing to worry about at all. They had been young and carefree, but life had never been kind to both of them. Oh shit...

He was interrupted by a rather loud knock. "Charles can't have possibly arrived so fast here." muttered Beck to himself as he crossed to open the door. His jaw immediately dropped and he gaped at who was on his doorstep.

"Tori!"

There she stood, still looking pale, sick and her eyes shone with sadness. Beck couldn't help but eat her with his eyes as he observed her horrified face. Suddenly, he felt a nasty feeling. This was Tori's guilty scared look. She made that face whenever she was going to do something she knew was wrong. "You did this to me," was all she said in a quiet tone.

Beck had only a split second to see Tori pull out a dagger and stab herself in the chest. "NO!" he screamed as he watched her fall to the ground, blood everywhere and a last breath from Tori. "Tori!" he yelled as she fell to the ground, blood gushing out of here as if she were a fountain, and he caught her in his arms. "TORI!"

"TORI!"

* * *

Beck woke up with a start.

Damnation. It had been another nightmare (or could you call it a day-mare since it wasn't yet night?). He must have fallen asleep soon after switching of the TV angrily because of what they had said about Tori. He felt cold sweat slipping down his face and dripping onto the sofa. How many more dreams were going to torment him until it finally ended?

He sighed, getting up and thinking about which songs he should sing at his next concert. He wondered if he should actually finish the new song he was composing- he still couldn't figure out a catchy chorus, and he had left half the sheets unfinished in a small room he had where he had all the files and books.

He was interrupted by a rather loud knock. He almost had a heart attack, because he could have sworn it was the same way Tori had knocked in his dream, but relief filled up his body when he heard Charles mumbling from behind the door. As he got closer, he could hear Charles voice growing impatient and higher as he seemed to be arguing with someone. "Just get back into the car! He's my client, and he's not going to be hassled by you with everyone he had already chasing after him!"

Beck opened the door just as he heard another voice shrieking back at him from a distance. Beck caught sight of a girl with waist-long curly hair, and deep grey eyes that were squinting resentfully at Charles. She was fairly pretty, and Beck wondered who she was, but Charles (his suit perfectly clean and hair combed neatly) seemed to know her as he yelled back at her.

"Go away, Bella!"

"Charles!" said Beck loudly so he could draw some attention.

"Oh!" Charles started, clearly having not realising Beck had opened the door moments ago. "Sorry. My daughter came with me. She's got a job as a reporter in a new gossip magazine coming up this October," he added warningly. "She insists on interviewing you, but I've told her a million times-!"

"No, its fine, Charles." said Beck. "She can interview me, but some other day."

Bella's scowl transformed instantaneously into a bright smile which seemed to glow. "Really? When can we meet? Tomorrow? Next week? Twelve? Half-past?" Bella was talking so fast Beck almost choked trying to catch up answering. They finally agreed on meeting tomorrow in a cafeteria at twelve o'clock.

"Just get into the damn car!" her father shouted hiding his face in embarrassment.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, before giving Beck a wide smile and twinkling eyes before walking to the car, her blonde hair waving behind her. Beck had the distinct feeling he had unknowingly made another conquest with a girl.

"You just opened the doors to Hell an inch more." muttered Charles as Beck invited him through the door.

"I'll be careful not to look inside." said Beck smiling.

"We'll see," came Charles' reply, as the agent thought of how temperamental his daughter could become to get profit into her own account. Beck meanwhile, looked back at the car. Bella was looking back at him, her bright smile, shining towards him.

* * *

"You seem to have gotten pretty well in my absence," said Charles gathering up his many papers. He put in orderly fashion in the brown suitcase, after having to reluctantly reject several contracts since Beck for some personal reason point-black refused to leave LA for the time being.

"But I still think after a few more concerts a small tour, maybe-?"

"For the last time, Charles, no." said Beck rolling his eyes, having repeated this for at the very least a thousand times. "I can't tell you why, but I'm not leaving Los Angeles."

"If you say so," sighed his agent, turning to the door. "Beck, listen, son..."

Charles turned round to face his client. Having been presented to Beck long ago in England, but knowing his aunt hadn't allowed him to leave, he had always felt sympathetic towards him. Akin to a son. "I'll tell you this one time, and only one time so you better hear me clearly. Isabella is a very difficult girl. She can be hot, and she can be cold. Don't get on her wrong side, because she wouldn't give a damn and she'd betray you if she received any profit out of it. Remember: she's a reporter too, so guard your tongue."

They started as a loud claxon echoed down the street loudly. "For heaven's sake, Bella!" bellowed Charles at his daughter who, although in the car could hear him. "Shut up!"

"You got a point," said Beck, laughing.

Charles shot him a raised eyebrow. "Take care,"

Beck watched as the black Sudan sped up the street and disappeared in the darkness. Charles had been very sombre when he had warned him about Bella. The only time someone had forewarned him so seriously had been before he and Jade got together. The sense of foreboding was incredible:

Was it a signal?

* * *

Tori took several deep breaths. She must have gone mad, but she was going once again to visit Matt. She and Cat had made a few apple-pies and she had chosen the best-looking one to take to him, as a thank-you gift.

She attached a tight blue cap, which hid her long hair. She put some big sunglasses on, although she had taken the precaution of wearing a little of eye-liner. It wasn't really cold, but she had taken a long beige coat to hide her clothes.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself.

And before Cat could discover the lump in her bed was just a lump of pillows stacked up, she rushed out of the house and down the street, pie under her arm in a box.

She soon arrived to the dangerous looking narrow suburbs downtown, and squeezed into the one which she had escaped through. Not really knowing if Matt would be there, she knocked twice and waited. It opened a few moments later.

"Oh, it's you." he said dismissively.

It was such a reminiscence of Jade's personality during high school that Tri didn't really feel offended by it. This surprised Matt who expected her to frown at him, but instead she gave him a small smile and entered. Tori still felt slightly put off by the dirtiness of the place. "Um...it wouldn't really hurt to clean sometime," she said looking at a corner where filth reigned supreme over empty food boxes or soda cans.

"For what? There's no need to. I'm the only one here so there's nobody to take over." his tone would have inclined someone else to think he didn't want her here. Matt knew otherwise, and he was again surprised when Tori didn't leave.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you the other day for saving me-"

"Don't mention it," he said glacially.

"Well, I made some pies and..." Tori felt suddenly embarrassed, realising how awkward this felt actually. "I brought one for you."

Matt raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. He took the pie in his hands- feeling its warmth. He sniffed it, trying to hide a smile (as he felt a happiness which he thought he would never feel again) extended through him. "Apple?"

"Yes,"

Matt looked up at Tori, and for the first time since they met, Matt returned the small, shy smile. "Thank you,"

* * *

Not for the first time, the weather forecast failed to predict the correct weather. The expected sunny, cloud-free day, had become a rather gloomy, cloudy day- warning them about possible rain. A disappointment to most people intent on having a sun-filled summer, but a blessing to Beck so he wouldn't be so noticeable.

He and Bella were to meet at _La Bellisima Cantora _(a club where you could get into small rooms and not be interrupted by anyone. The plan was to have lunch together and she would interview him personally. Beck still kept Charles' advice in mind, but his thoughts were still currently straying to Tori.

"Sir?"

Beck jumped. He had completely forgotten he had arrived to the counter. He wore big sunglasses and hat, so it was hard for anyone to recognize him. "Oh, yes, sorry. I have a reservation, by the name of Isabella Sumner?"

"Yes, room 10A, right at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you,"

Beck arrived into the room. It wasn't very big, but comfortable. Two big sofas, a couple of chairs and a square glass-table. There was the pad and phone to call the waiters and a television was available as always as staff was advised upon earlier announcement. Beck decided to order some drinks and stretched on the sofa.

Just as the waiter left, Bella arrived into the room with high spirits. Beck didn't understand why her father would bad-mouth so much about her- she seemed perfectly nice and she didn't look the very least a bad person. "Hi!"

Beck saw the usual awkward and nervous signs on Bella's face and his sympathy for her grew. She looked like the normal girl who never meant wrong to anybody. "Can we star?" he said smiling up at her making her go ruby red in the face.

"Well," she sat down. "I thought we could start with- wait, what?"

She quickly stopped as Beck's face changed from a charming smile to a downright scared expression. He put his finger to his lips, telling her to shut up, and he silently, almost like a ninja, walked to the door. He quickly hid his head as he looked outside and saw them approaching. Bella watched him apprehensively from behind.

"Don't say a word," whispered Beck as he looked back at her. "Wait for me here."

He walked out, and saw the door beside the silver sign that read "_10B_", and silently, looked inside. He watched six ladies take off their heavy coats and caps, and sunglasses. He soon recognized the faces of Taylor Swift (newly single after a secret relationship two weeks a go- Cat had told him); Cat herself, her hair lividest red; Demi Lovato, Jade, and Selena Gomez, laughing and putting her arm round another girl. Beck tried to control himself as he saw Tori smile back at her feebly.

Firstly, he remembered this was a private and expensive club which meant they wouldn't have problems to hire a room. Secondly, he remembered how Tori was now a pop star which meant she was part of their group now. And lastly, he remembered Cat telling him they had going outs for only girls.

His body gave a spasm as he quickly hid himself. Tori had looked at his direction and he could have sworn she had seen him. He looked back up, and saw Tori still looking at him. His breathing hitched, he scuffled quickly into the room where Bella was still transfixed looking at what he was doing.

* * *

Tori strongly controlled the craving to flinch.

She could have sworn she had seen Beck. His handsome face suddenly appeared again through the glass, and Tori needed no further confirmation. He was there. Apart from feeling nervous, she felt anger bubbling through her. Just as she tried to have a good time, he _had_ to be there, didn't he?

"They told me we have a karaoke in the room!" said Cat excitedly.

"Really, who wants to sing first?"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"I will," five pairs of eyes looked at Tori as they saw her pick up the microphone. She elegantly rose up and chose a song on the karaoke machine with the small screen. She suddenly walked to the side of the room and knocked loudly on the wall as her friends looked dumbstruck at her actions.

* * *

Beck flinched when he heard the knocks on the wall.

Uncertainly, he looked at Bella, and went closer to the wall. After slightly hesitating, he put his ear to the wall, and Bella copied likewise. Music suddenly blared, and Beck heard the familiar voice he had heard so often begin to sing.

* * *

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I woke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

* * *

**Had this song in my head and I thought it would fit well in this situation.**

**Sorry if the next update is late once again, but I might be a bit busy these days, but please keep revieweing!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
